Heimat
by Moldanubikum
Summary: Das kurze Produkt eines "Experiments". Durch einen Brief wird Severus Snape von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt.


Zu dieser Geschichte wurde ich durch ein "Experiment" motiviert - daher werden einige Sie eventuell auch schon kennen. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich gestehen, dass ich dafür nur neunzig Minuten Zeit hatte und bestimmte Wörter irgendwie einbauen musste! Konstuktive Kritik ist aber willkommen. Man kann es aber auch als Up-load-Übung ansehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heimat  
  
  
  
"Severus Snape drehte sich nicht nach der Eule um.  
  
Er empfing gewöhnlich keine Briefe, schrieb keine und erwartete also auch keine. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr richtig, wie man einen privaten Brief schreibt. Wie beginnt man? Es war lange her, dass er den letzten geschrieben hatte, genau 16 Jahre, da musste er nicht lange nachdenken.."  
  
  
  
Jenen letzten Brief hatte er, nachdem er ihn durch seine alte Eule 'Irrlicht' bekommen hatte sofort vernichtet. Die versiegelt Pergamentrolle kam für ihn einem Weltuntergang gleich. Ohne zu überlegen, schmiss er sie in die nächste Regentonne, seinen Zauberstab hatte er nicht bei der Hand gehabt.  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts hätte nicht erwartet, dass das Schicksal ihn noch einmal einholen würde. Plötzlich stürzte eine Eule auf ihn zu, eine Schleiereule, die er seit 16 Jahren und neun Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte - 'Mary Poppins' - ihre Eule. Severus entfernte das vergilbte Pergament, holte tief Luft und brach das Siegel auf:  
  
  
  
  
  
Mein lieber Severus,  
  
wie lange hast Du nichts von Dir hören lassen, es tut mir leid, was damals geschehen ist - DU warst zu jung, hattest keinen Halt - den hattest Du bei mir, bei Uns, gesucht - und ich konnte Dir nicht helfen - darum dieser Schritt. Ich habe gestern eine Eule von Albus Dumbledore bekommen, mit einem Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten, über Dich. Es war die schönste Überraschung unseres Lebens! Seit Du die Schule beendet hattest um zu Voldemort zu gehen, habe ich keine Zeitung mehr angesehen - aus Angst, Deine Todesnachricht zu lesen. Du lebst, Du kämpfst für unsere Seite, Du bist unser Held - ich war atemlos vor Glück.  
  
Mein Junge, Du bist immer bei uns willkommen, ich und Dein Großvater leben wieder in unserem alten Haus an der Küste Westirlands. die Du so liebst - wir sind vor über 15 Jahren zurück in die Heimat gegangen. Madrid haben wir für immer den Rücken gekehrt, es barg zu viele traurige Erinnerungen. Deine Nichte haben wir nach Servanas Tod zu uns genommen, sie ist hinreißend und wird bald in Dublin Magische Techniken studieren. Iphigenie hat, wie Deine Schwester eben, ein Faible für Hexenbesen. Sie sagt, sie würde gerne mit ihren Onkel Severus fliegen, den sie noch nie bewusst gesehen hat. Sie möchte wissen, ob Sie wirklich so aussieht wie Du - diesen Vergleich stellen viele als erstes an.  
  
Lieber Severus, ich weiß es hat Dich innerlich zerbrochen was damals geschehen ist, Du bist so stolz, aber, mein Junge, spring über Deinen Schatten es wird Dir gut tun, Dich vielleicht etwas von Deinem Schicksal lösen.  
  
Mit Liebe Deine Oma Gaia  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Severus das Lesen des Briefes beendet hatte liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Die damaligen Ereignisse erlebte er ein zweites Mal. Außerdem erkannte er, dass er Unrecht hatte - seine Familie hatte ihn nicht verstoßen, seine Großmutter sprach nie leere Worte. Severus hätte zurückkehren sollen, nachdem er sich Albus Dumbledore offenbart hatte; war aber zu stolz gewesen - nein, es war falscher Stolz, es war töricht. Viel Schmerz und Einsamkeit hätte er umgangen.  
  
Aus einer Intuition heraus, lief er schnellen Schrittes zu den Toren Hogwarts, er apparierte ohne auch nur einem Kollegen bescheid zu sagen. Dies konnte er nicht aufschieben, Severus hatte Angst, dass ihn der Mut später verlassen würde - er wollte sehen, was er in den letzten 16 Jahre versäumt hatte.  
  
Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war stand er auf einem grünen Hügel, sein Blick streifte die Endmoränenwälle an der irischen Küste, es hörte Wellen schlagen und blickte sich zum Meer um. Geschwind überschritt er die Toplage eines letzten Hügel und erblickte, was ihm so lange gefehlt hatte, sie Hütte seiner Großeltern.  
  
Er ging langsam Näher heran, hatte einen Blick auf den kleinen Garten. Dort saß auf der alten Holzbank vor dem Brunnen, sein Großvater. Ein junges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen servierte ihm Kaffee, stellte Teller und Tassen auf den Gartentisch und brachte einen Erdbeerkuchen. Als sie den Kuchen abgesetzt hatte, schaute sie auf, erblickte den Gast. Ohne die Augen abzuwenden sprach sie mit einem Lächeln die Worte, die der Wind bis zu Severus trug: "Großvater, Oma, ich glaube, wir kriegen lang herbeigesehnten Besuch!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Geschichte basiert auf den Harry Potter Romanen, der Charakter des Severus Snape ist nur geborgt. 


End file.
